Metropolis (Level)
Looking for the city New Mombasa? '''Metropolis' is the 5th Halo 2 level. It is the first level where you are able to drive the Scorpion Tank and the first level with Wraiths and Banshees. Metropolis is one of two levels where you can acquire the Gauss Warthog (the other being Quarantine Zone). It takes place in New Mombasa, and starts as soon as the player emerges from the highway tunnel that was the last part of Outskirts. In this stage, the Master Chief and two Marines must battle across a long bridge guarded by Covenant forces and another but shorter tunnel. After that, there is a small park, where another Marine-controlled Warthog lurks, and an open urban area with Wraiths, before going onto catwalks attached to buildings in order to attempt to board the Scarab and take out the Covenant piloting it. Weapons *BR55 Battle Rifle *Particle Beam Rifle *Energy Sword *Machine Gun Turret *Needler *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *Scarab Gun (Easter Egg) *SMG *Sniper Rifle *Shotgun *Catch Skull (Legendary Only) Vehicles *Scarab (non-drivable) *Scorpion *Warthog *Ghost *Wraith *Phantom (non-drivable) *Gauss Warthog *Pelican (non-drivable, but is ridable via a glitch) *Banshee Mission Objectives *Crush Covenant resistance on the bridge. *Make your way to the surface. *Regroup with Marine forces in the city-center. *Board and disable the Scarab. Bonus Objectives *Find the giant soccer ball *Get the Catch Skull *Get the Scarab Gun Transcript Part 01: Metropolis {Cutscene} (A Marine sitting on the ground, breathing erratically, watches as the Master Chief approaches.) Marine 1: why am i still here? my tour ended 6 months ago! (The Chief steps over him to a standing female Marine) Female Marine: It blew right through us. (they watch as the Scarab ramps over the bridge, out of view) 50-cal, rockets, didn't do a thing. (A Pelican drops a tank. Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson gets out, the Master Chief and Marines walk over.) Sergeant Johnson: Where's the rest of your platoon? Female Marine: Wasted, Sarge. Marine 1: And we will be, too, sir, if we don't get the hell outta here! Sergeant Johnson: (Puts a hand on Marine's shoulder) You hit, Marine? Marine 1: N-no,Sir. Sergeant Johnson : Then, listen up! (the following dialogue varies according to difficulty) (Easy) You had your chance to be afraid before you joined my beloved Corps. But to guide you back to the true path, I brought this motivational device. Our big green style cannot be defeated! (Normal) The Chief is gonna jump in this tank, roll across the bridge, and blow up any inhuman-son-of-a-bitch dumb enough to get between him and the Prophet of Regret! Pull yourself together, because you're going with him! (Heroic) When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-shmancy tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks, and a rock for the whole platoon - and we had to share the rock! Buck up, boy, you're one very lucky Marine! (Legendary) Usually the good Lord works in mysterious ways. But not today! This here is sixty-six tons of straight up, H-E-spewing dee-vine intervention! If God is love, then you can call me Cupid! Female Marine: What about that Scarab? Sergeant Johnson: We've all run the simulations, they're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief, he'll know what to do. Female Marine: Yes, sir, Sergeant! Cortana (O.S.): Thanks for the tank. He never gets me anything. {Sergeant Johnson climbs back on the Pelican, cocks a machine gun} Sergeant Johnson: (Smirk) Oh, I know what the ladies like. Part 02: Ladies Like Armor Plating {Gameplay} (Note: On Heroic, part 02 will be called "Ladies like Grinding Treads". On Legendary, it will be called "Ladies like Superior Firepower"). (You start out next to the tank, holding a Battle Rifle, and an SMG as a sidearm, although you can trade out weapons with the Marines, and a Warthog to your right. Take the Warthog if you want speed, or the Scorpion if you like heavy artillery, or better yet, both, if you're playing co-op. The bridge stretches out in front of you. The burning skyline with the Covenant Assault Carrier hovering over it is visible in the distance. The bridge is strewn with the wreckage of cars, trucks and buses. A multitude of Ghosts patrol the bridge, as well as a Covenant Wraith tank. It's best to try to keep some distance between you and the vehicles if playing on a high difficulty like Heroic and Legendary. The Ghosts will come in fast. Although the cannon will normally take them out with one shot, its best to rain on them with fire from your machine gun. i also recommend not using the Warthog if on a high difficulty setting '' ''About halfway across, Banshees swoop in for an attack from either side, and three Phantoms fly by, deploying troops and another Wraith tank. A lone Marine (or two, if one of the two accompanying you was killed) stationed on the bridge joins you and the other two Marines (if you took the Scorpion). At the other end of the bridge, a group of Banshees flies in over the rooftops.) (As you approach the second speed tunnel) Cortana: That's quite a welcome party. (A pack of Ghosts skitter into view and open fire on you. They are soon joined by a pair of Wraith tanks who come in from the nearby highway tunnel, as well as another pair of Banshees.) (Note that only a Banshee greets you on Easy) You enter the highway tunnel meeting little resistance until a barrier supposedly prevents you from taking your vehicle any further. A Warthog pulls up and joins your cause, while a trio of Jackals stationed on the barrier fire down at you.) Female Marine: Secure the area! (A different female Marine walks up to you and offers you a Shotgun.) Female Marine 2: It's tight quarters on the other side, sir. Use this. (You enter a dark wreckage and Covenant strewn section of the highway tunnel. A pair of Elites and a large group of Grunts attack, while a pair of Jackal Snipers fire on you from a distance with their Beam Rifles. At the end of the tunnel, more Grunts and Elites attack, as well as another trio of Jackals. You enter a series of sewage tunnels that open out into a massive courtyard.) As you enter Part Three, a Jackal Sniper is seen trying to snipe the Marines. Assassinate him to easily get a Beam Rifle. Part 03: This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us (The Scarab can be seen in the distance, although it leaves quickly. A Gauss Warthog pulls up to you.) Gunnery Sergeant Stacker: Could use you on the gun, Chief! NOTE: It may be preferred to get Stacker on the gun and you drive, because he will not leave the area until you kill all enemies. (Sergeant Stacker drives you into another courtyard, where a few Ghosts, a pair of Jackal Snipers, a veteran Elite, and a Wraith tank guard the tunnel at the far end. Another pair of Ghosts enters the fray, and once they're dead, Stacker drives you into a large room with a waterfall, and then out into the streets of New Mombasa. You come upon a Marine outpost that is under siege by a trio of Wraith tanks and Jackal Snipers, while a fellow group of Marines on a Warthog valiantly defends. A Phantom delivers a pair of Ghosts, but they are neutralized easily by the combined support fire from the two Warthogs. Cortana: There are Marines trapped inside that building, Chief. Concentrate on the Wraiths, they're the biggest threat. Cortana: There is a Marine Command Post in that building. We'll need to help them deal with that Scarab. A Pelican delivers a squad of Marines. Another Pelican delivers a Scorpion Tank as you walk into the base. You are greeted by a Marine at the entrance. Corporal Perez: Sir! Corporal Perez, A-Company! CP's this way! The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in. Cortana (O.S.): Who's in charge now, Corporal? Corporal Perez: Uh, Sergeant Banks, ma'am. He's pinned down up top. Come on, I'll show you. (Corporal Perez leads you up the heavily guarded stairs to a balcony overlooking the streets where you fought the Wraith tanks. A huge plasma beam can be seen firing at something in the distance, and the Scarab lumbers into view.) Part 04: Field Expedient Sergeant Banks: When I asked for reinforcements, I didn’t think they’d send a Spartan. We got trouble! (The Scorpion fires its main cannon twice at the Scarab, to little effect. The walker aims its beam and demolishes the tank, then starts walking toward the base.) Marine Two: See this look?! It's terror! (Dialog Placeholder) Alright, this is the ****. Sergeant Banks: Marine, did I give you permission to *****?! (They fire at the Scarab, but it shows no signs of slowing down.) Sergeant Banks: I don't think it's stopping; get your heads down! (The Scarab walks right over your position. Careful:It will knock over an antenna causing it to fall on your position) Sergeant Banks: That thing is really starting to (yells) **** ME OFF! Marines, time to kill us a Scarab! Corporal Perez (Over radio): It's over here, sir! (You enter a large warehouse in pursuit of the Scarab. You end up on a series of walkways above a large water-filled canal, and the Scarab is walking below you, while Covenant troops fire at you from the deck.) (Eventually, the Scarab reaches the end of the canal, and can go no further.) Cortana: It can't go any further this way. We have it trapped. (If you don't board the scarab) Cortana: Chief, we're going to have to board that Scarab." (If you still don't board it) Cortana: We can't do anything to the Scarab from here, we need to get inside it." (Groups of Pelicans fly by in front of the Scarab. Occasionally, turn and unleashes a barrage of missiles on the Scarab, to no avail.) (You enter the Scarab, to find a couple of Ultra Grunts, an Ultra Elite, and a couple of Major Elites piloting the Scarab.) Cortana: Careful Chief, that Elite is an Ultra, and those pilots are no pushovers either. {Cutscene} ( After you clear the hostiles out, the Scarab falls apart and the Master Chief walks out .) Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): (In the Pelican cockpit) That's right you mothers! Run! Commander Keyes: Not if we can help it, Sergeant. (Cut to bridge of the ''In Amber Clad)'' Commander Keyes: Extract the Chief and return to In Amber Clad. Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): Roger that! Lord Hood (On display screen on In Amber Clad): Status? Commander Keyes: Sir, the Prophet is bugging out! Request permission to engage! Lord Hood: Negative, Commander. I'll vector two heavies for starside intercept. (The Covenant ship begins to accelerate.) Nav Officer: Ma'am, Slipspace rupture off the target's bow! It's going to jump, inside the city! Commander Keyes: There is no time, sir! Lord Hood: (hesitates) Green light! Green light to engage! (Cut to underside of the ''In Amber Clad. Johnson's Pelican docks via a hatch under the ship.)'' Commander Keyes: Punch it! Get us close! (Cut Back to bridge of ''In Amber Clad)'' Nav Officer: Ma'am, without a destination solution— Commander Keyes: We are not losing that ship! (The Assault Carrier enters Slipspace, ''In Amber Clad next to it, the Assault Carrier dwarfs Commander Keyes' ship, causing a massive white explosion that engulfs the whole of New Mombasa.)'' (fade to white) Scarab Gun The Scarab Gun can be found in this level: to obtain it start at the bridge part of Metropolis where Sergeant Johnson gives you a tank, and kill all of your Marines. Get to the end of the bridge *with no Marines* via tank. Then destroy everything....except one Banshee... Go down the tunnel and it should follow, so shoot off its wings but dont destroy it. Kill any Marines in the tunnel on foot or in the Warthog or say goodbye to your Banshee!! Get to the very end with it still following you and then....this is the tricky part...... when you are going to the exit make sure it follows you to the left/forward tunnel if it goes to the right one it will get stuck in a vent. Go a little further and before it says "LOADING...DONE" you must hijack it before "DONE" shows up or the Banshee will disappear. Get in and out of the tunnel in the Banshee and fly up, up, up, to the bridge. Go on top, save your Banshee to get down. On top of the bridge there it is, the Scarab Gun above a traffic cone. Get back on your Banshee, fly back down, and have fun! Trivia Glitches *It's possible to save the tank that gets destroyed by the Scarab. Instead of going up the stairs on foot, take a Ghost or Warthog and drive off the roof and get the Marine out of the Scorpion Tank and reverse. The driver will have no armor, weapons, and occasionally, no face. This Marine is different every time. *It is possible to get the tank over the stuck doors in the tunnel (as it is with a Warthog or Ghost). The first is rather easy, the second takes a bit of positioning. However, beyond that, you'll have to continue on foot (or use a Warthog or Ghost, as they will fit in the pipe). You must aim the right treads so they are lined up with the wall, then go partially up the wall and quickly steer left. It should go through the gap. This is very useful for Legendary. It is also found to be easier backing up over the doors. *If you take the Wraith tank on the bridge, and use the mortar on the Phantom that carries another Wraith. If you keep hitting that Phantom with the mortar, it will get "stuck" on the cables holding up the bridge. The Phantom cannot be destroyed, like others in Halo 2, but repeated shots with the mortar will slide it slightly on the cable it gets stuck on. *When you've performed the Banshee glitch, destroy the three Wraiths that are attacking the pinned down Marines. Then land your Banshee on the top of the building. Jump off the building, progress at the normal procedure and when you see the Scarab firing, get into your Banshee and head for the Scarab, land on it and get inside. You can see that no one is controlling the Scarab. When you wait a little longer, you will see that Elites and Grunts are spawning in the Scarab. *When the Scarab climbs over you, you can jump double what you jump normally. *If you get a Warthog on top of the Scarab it will float above the ground. You can use this trick to also put marines on the scarab. Before you drive the warthog onto the scarab you get the marines in the turret and passenger seat. Once on the scarab get them off and they will fight. *You can use the Zip-Line Glitch in this level by carrying Excalibur from Outskirts to Metropolis, and taking your Marine's Rocket Launcher. The Zip-Line helps, because at the peak of the bridge you can board Banshees much easier with it. *Sometimes at the end of the level where the Pelicans keep flying by one will hit and stick into a wall behind the Scarab. *Sometimes a Warthog may never appear in single player. *In the area where some Marines on Warthogs are fighting Ghosts (when Cortana talks about the Marine Command Post in the building), at the end of the battle there will be a Pelican dropping some Marines on a catwalk; get under the part of the Pelican where the Marines jump off, jump and hold the X button: you will board the Pelican, get a little ride and crash somewhere. The ride is very rough and you eventually will land on either a wide ledge or some sort of solid water surface. *It is possible to get the Scorpion into the tunnel with all the overturned cars. However, if you clear out the tunnel and leave the tank and keep going until it says loading, The tank and all the marines riding it will have disappeared if you return to the tunnel. *If you jump from the Scarab onto the main gun without dropping down, there is a place somewhere where you can jump up and shoot the enemies inside the Scarab through the wall. *In the part where you have to board the Scarab, there is a Rocket Launcher on top of a crate. If you melee the crate off the edge (Sputnik makes it easier, but is by no means necessary), the Rocket Launcher will remain hovering. *In the same area as mentioned above, there are 2 crates beside each other with a medic box on the top and rocket ammo on the side. If you have sputnik on jump on top of the crates,crouch and energy sword the medic box then you will mysteriously die. *When on the bridge, if you are under the phantom that drops off the wraith at the end of the bridge then the phantom will not drop the wraith and will fly away with the wraith still attached to it. *If you jump aboard the scarab after the first bridge bit and kill all covenant on board, in the cut scene it will still be docked at the end. Mistakes *If you give the Marine holding the Shotgun in the city center a Rocket Launcher, she will hold it with one hand like it was a small-arm and salute you. *In the Beginning cut scene, Johnson lights a cigar and puts it in his mouth, however, when he says "Oh, I know what the ladies like," the cigar is gone. *The marine at the start of the level has a Battle Rifle, but on the level he has a rocket launcher. *At the part of the level just before the scorpion tank is destroyed, if you jump down to the ground and look up in time the pelican with the tank still has the tank attached to the bottom when it was supposed to be dropped off on the bridge (however the tank is still there!) *It is also possible to blow the tank up on the bottom of the pelican with 3 rockets or using the gauss warthog, the body of the tank can sometime be sent flying off appearing to be weightless (which would look much more hilarious if the sputnik skull was obtained. *The Marines dropped of by the pelican near A-Company are invincible until they leave the pelican. *If you give Corporal Perez, Sergeant Banks, or the gunner a Rocket Launcher before the scarab gets stuck at the end of the canal, they might blow themselves up on the bridge. Easter Eggs *This level houses the Catch Skull. *The Scarab Gun can be found in this level. It is on top of one of the bridges that connects two skyscrapers above the rally point and command post. A glitch must be performed in which a Banshee is coaxed through the tunnel at the end of the bridge. *A large soccer ball is found on top of the building that's destroyed, with the large broken window. *The male Marine talking in the beginning cut scene was voiced by David Cross, an actor best known for his portrayal of Tobias in Fox's "Arrested Development". *The female Marine in the beginning cut scene was voiced by Michelle Rodriguez, an actress best known for her in ABC's "Lost" and the movie, "The Fast and The Furious". *It is possible to obtain the Scarab Gun without using the banshee glitch, but it requires the Sputnik skull and a rocket launcher. On the last bridge of the level a small green supply box must be lined up exactly where the bridge meets the walkway leading to it. You must stand on the box and fire the Rock at or near the other exploitable metal box on your left facing the bridge. Usually the blast sends you way past the bridge with the SG or kills you but if you do it right you'll have just the right momentum to land on the bridge with the Scarab Gun. References *In this level, there are fifty-six Civilian Vehicles (not including Trailers, Covenant Vehicles and Human UNSC Vehicles). It could be coincidental or another 7 reference, 56/8=7(7x8=56). *There is a sign that reads "Tterabb Industries".Tterabb has 7 letters. Tterabb is also Bbarett spelled backwards, the name of a level designer at Bungie. Miscellaneous *If you try to take the banshee from the bridge into the tunnel, an invisible wall will send you back. *Contrary to popular belief, the Slipspace explosion did not completely eradicate New Mombasa but severely damaged it, as seen in the new Halo 3: ODST trailer. *If you take the Warthog instead of the Scorpion, you can drive it to the end of the level. *You can take a Ghost all the way to the top of the passageway where you defeat the Scarab, and you can board with it. However, it slides off the moving sides easily, and you cannot take it inside. *In the first garden area where you meet Sergeant Stacker with a Gauss Warthog, the part where Jackal Snipers usually appear, unless you go to their sniping spot, there will actually be an unlimited amount of them, so its recommended to go to the position otherwise more and more will keep showing up. *After you eliminated the Wraiths and caused the Phantom to flee, a Pelican, equipped with a Scorpion will hover above the Marine building. It is possible to destroy this tank, causing the Scarab not to fire when it rounds the corner. *If you start the level with the Sputnik Skull and get a Rocket Launcher, you could shoot at the Pelican and move it, mostly with a tank. *In the Field Expedient part, when the Scarab climbs up onto the garden, there is a small metal pillar that could be knocked over by the Scarab, there is a chance that Sergeant Banks and the Marine operating the turret can be killed by the pillar falling on them or sweeping the floor. *If the Scarab steps directly on top of you as it climbs overhead, you'll die! *When you reach the other end of the bridge, with the Wraith and Banshees, you can steal the Banshee with a little luck, but can only drive in through the tunnel, before reaching the small mini-tunnel outside. *The state of the first Warthog depends on how you are playing. In single player, it will be slightly destroyed, with its windshield broken. In co-op, the Warthog will be undamaged. *It's possible to get the Warthog up in the Scarab, if you go up the building to fight the Scarab with a Warthog, you can get on top of the Scarab or stay on the building so Marines inside the vehicle can shoot at the Scarab. *It is possible to save all the Marines in this level until the very end of the mission. *In the area place on the bridge where you pick up an extra Marine with a Rocket Launcher, instead of picking up one, you'll pick up two if one of your other Marines died. One Marine has a Sniper Rifle and the other has a Rocket Launcher. *The Warthog inside the tunnel with the Shotgun wielding Marine is indestructible until all the Marines get out. This can be proved by shooting the warthog with a tank. However, although the warthog is invincible, it's occupants are not. *This is the first level where you get to use a Scorpion. *The inside of the Scarab is made out of a material that makes the sniper shot ricochet all over the room. Use it to your advantage. You might take out multiple enemies with one shot, or just for the sheer fun of it. *According to the Halo 3 Legendary Edition bonus disc, the part after the bridge where you get the Shotgun from a fellow Marine was originally supposed to be flooded. But since the water effects didn't work and they ran out of time, the water was removed. *When the Scarab comes to the building, the Warthogs, Ghosts and Wraiths disappear except if you park it near the stairs in the building. *When the Scarab is trapped at the end of the level, if you watch long enough, a Pelican will break off from the direction the Scarab is facing and fire a volley of rockets at it. *This is the first Level in The Halo trilogy where the Gauss warthog is ever encountered. *It is possible, with the Sputnik skull active, to jump from the bridge where you fight the Scarab, to the other side of the river in a Ghost. Get as close to the third vent as possible, then shoot the vent and it will explode damaging your Ghost giving you enough propulsion to reach the other side. You can do this with any vent, but there is a large pit that you fall in if you use the first or second explosive vent jump. *In the official Halo 2 trailer the Slipspace explosion is more like a human made explosion with the fire colors of white, mixtures of red, yellow and orange, but in-game it is actually a mixture of blue and purple and waves of white like Covenant plasma *There is an interesting sign in the part near where the soccer ball is right before you enter the marine outpost. You can find it by walking down the road under the two bridges where the Jackal snipers are, then turn left. There is a road going up so just head all the way straight, the sign is holographic and is next to a non openable door and a weapon catch. *If you need help taking down the scarab, it's possible to simply push the marines off the bridge and on to the scarab to help you out. But watch where your pushing the marines, sometimes they fall into the water. Gallery Image:Ship2.jpg|Regret escapes New Mombasa via Slipspace. Image:Ghost on Bridge.jpg|Traveling over the bridge with a Ghost. Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign